fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Nephenee/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Nephenee (Path of Radiance) Summoned *"I'm Nephenee. I'll fight alongside ya'll—uh, you all... So... I'm pleased to be here." Home * "There are some trees over yon— Uh, over there... They're growing fruit... Might you wanna—um, want to..." * "Um... Kiran... Well..." * "I hope everyone back home is doin' all right..." * "Ahh, the weather's just swell today, ain't it? Huh? Oh! Um..." * "I'm just a country girl, so I try to avoid makin' conversation..." * "Um... Friend asked me to...say hi... So... Bye now!" (Greeting from friend) * "Excuse me, Kiran... A-actually, never mind... But, actually... Um, well... Maybe you already know this about me, but I'm just a country gal... I don't take to talkin' all that often on account of my accent... It's a mite embarassing... But I just wanted to tell ya... Well... Thanks." (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Yeesh... Can't make out half of what these castle bred's say..." * "Mph..." * "You heard the way I talk, but that's just the way I talk..." * "You shouldn't work yourself to death. Good ta no one, then..." * "We aren't really much with fancy talk, I'm just...tryin' ta speak like you." * "Look...whad'ya need?" * "What? Whad'ya do that for?" * "Ya wanna talk to me? *sigh* I mean...talk with me? Map * "A'right." * "M'kay." * "Yeah..." Level Up * "Yep." (5-6 stats up) * "About right." (3-4 stats up) * "Aw, horsefeathers!" (1-2 stats up) * "Wait... You meanin' it?" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Comin' through!" * "Gonna get ya!" * "Can't lose!" * "YOU!" Defeat * "Goin' dark..." Nephenee (A Splendid Soiree) Summoned * "I'm, uh... I'm Nephenee. Just a gal born and bred in Crimea's countryside. I'll dance my heart out." Home * "I learned to dance at my village... Nothin' like how these castle-breds do it." * "Hey, uh... I'm practicin' my routine, here. Could you... could you not stare?" * "Dancin' is a good way to get your feelings across—without ever havin' to speak." * "Brom had such a time dancin' the night away with everybody at my village's festivals." * "So... This ball's a chance to get all gussied up, is it? Glitterin' like a jewel..." * "Howdy! Uh, I mean... Greetings! I'm here for Friend. And... That's that." (Greeting from friend) * "This brings back memories. The festivals in my village sure were somethin'. We danced and danced. The young, the old...we all got in a circle, everybody dancin' and laughin'. We broke our backs in the fields day after day... But come festival time, we danced even harder than we worked. That's the way to live. That ain't possible when war is in the air. We gotta get rid of it—make the world a place where there ain't nothin' to fight over. Well, enough tough talk. Gotta focus on my dancin'! Ready to teach me, Kiran?" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "I-is this right?" * "Hopin' this helps..." * "I never worn nothin' like this before. Not so easy to breath in, to tell the truth..." * "Dancing ain't nothin' to scoff at. I used to dance all the time back home..." * "Days like this, when everyone's havin' fun, are the best there is!" * "If only everyone back home could see me now...!" * "I bet you know a thing or two about dancing... Mind teaching me?" Map * "Right on time." * "A one, and..." * "Step by step." Level Up * "Well, this is fine as fine can be." (5-6 stats up) * "*sigh*" (3-4 stats up) * "These butterflies won't leave my stomach be... C'mon legs, get movin'!" (1-2 stats up) * "You're a rare duck! Oh, uh... thanks. That's what I meant!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Let's dance!" * "Move to the beat." * "Impressed, are ya?" * "A fine tune." Defeat * "Need...more practice..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes